In My Life
by lorenmichelle
Summary: Partying up all night, sneaking out late, falling in love, and of course with my best friends. We were all young, dumb, and beautiful. Thinking nothing bad could ever come our way in life. Those days were like heaven and I would die to have them back.
1. I won't forget you

Never in my worse nightmares had I seen such terrible things. So many young witches and wizards my age, or younger, covered in cuts and bruises or blood-maybe not even their own. Or dead. There were so many dead. People I knew, loved, and even hated were sprawled on the ground with their brave eyes staring at nothing now, they laid their limp and lifeless. We needed to move. We needed to get out of here.

"Clara?" I whispered, we had ducked behind some rubble when a large Death Eater came this way.

"Yes?" She whispered back, her voice was shaky and cracked.

"We need to get out of here." I swallowed. "We need to get to where there are others."

"I know." She was trying to be brave. We had seen quite a bit-heard quite a bit. I saw a good friend killed and left to wonder about the others.

"Now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her up with me as we ran down a corridor. I hadn't heard anything over here in awhile.

As we ran, we had our wands readied the entire time and took caution when approaching any corners. It was difficult to keep moving past some of the bodies-those of students and people I knew that is. The corridor was barely lit and there was damage to most of the walls and such. We both were trying not to breathe so loudly but failing. I couldn't speak for Clara, but my heart was pounding the entire time. We started to slow down as we got closer to some noises way up ahead. It was when we slowed down that I really saw some of the people who laid on the ground. There was this small girl with vibrant red hair that fell around her, she looked so young and so frail. As I walked forward more I saw a blonde haired boy, he was a Ravenclaw. I remembered him- he use to really like Clara last year. I believe his name was Nate. The next body I saw on the ground shattered me into a million pieces.

"No!" I choked out and fell to my knees by his side. "No..."

I brushed his shaggy hair to the side of his face, as if doing so would reveal it to be someone else. It didn't. His emerald eyes stared up at me with no life behind them any longer. A few tears fell onto his pale freckled face and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I draped over him and held onto his body. I could feel the warmth leaving it slowly. I was sobbing, I could hear my heavy breathes. I stroked his face as the tears poured from my tired eyes. He can't be gone. He can't. My heart felt like it had been torn out.

"Loren, we have to keep moving." Clara told me, I felt her tugging on me.

"I can't leave him here alone." I cried. "I can't leave him. He wouldn't leave me."

"He wouldn't want you to get killed crying over his body!" She said sternly. "We have to go!"

I kissed his forehead and reluctantly got to my feet. "I won't forget you, I love you."

We didn't make it too far when we stumbled upon a younger girl battling with a Death Eater. She was holding up well but I could tell she was getting tired and he was not. Clara stepped in, I still wasn't in my right mind.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She cried out as she pointed her wand at the man. He fell to the ground before he had a chance to even see us. The girl stood stunned, she probably hadn't thought to kill.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, her eyes were big and stared down at the man.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Stay safe." I tried to smile at her before we began to run again.

The scene we came upon was one of larger corridors and there were many side battles occurring. I was searching all the faces for the one I was trying so desperately to find. Looking for that tall lanky, ginger haired boy. I wasn't fully aware of my actions, there was a couple times I found my self firing at the enemies without even knowing I was. I saw Clara do the same thing. She was so small and yet I just saw her take down really large guys. We got out of that area and sure enough I saw him, well his hair at least. He was battling along with Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

I didn't need to think about what I was doing. I jumped into the fight and stunned a Death Eater. I could hear the heavy breathing of everyone around me and the sounds of spells being cast.

"Loren?" He was shocked but relieved when he saw me, as was I. He could have been dead. He sent a Death Eater flying and for the moment we had peace. "You're alive!"

He ran up to me and embraced me tightly. I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks as well as my recent heartbreak. "You're alive."

"I thought you were dead. I'm never letting you out of my sights again. I love you, I love you so much." He was frantic and kissing me everywhere with tears in his own eyes.

"Fred..." I wrapped my arms around his long torso and sobbed. I was so tired, physically and emotionally. Nothing could ever erase what I have seen tonight, nothing could get rid of that pain I still felt from seeing someone I loved dead on the ground.

We pulled apart only long enough to see each other's eyes when the wall exploded next to us, sending us to the ground and rubble fall upon us. I don't know what else happened, everything went black.


	2. Hogwarts

"9 3/4?" My mother asked aloud as she pushed her brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes studying my ticket as my father and I stood between platforms nine and ten, he scanned the crowd for someone who be able to help. We realized that none of the workers here would be much help. I still wasn't sure where I was going. This was infuriating, thank heavens that we left early.

I began to search around for anyone who had a trolley with similar possessions like mine. No one did, I was beginning to feel hopeless when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see a boy about my age with shaggy auburn hair behind me. He also had a trolley like mine but he had a brown owl in a age instead of a cat.

"Are you lost?" He asked with a certain friendliness, he had really pretty green eyes.

"Oh, um, yes actually-" I fumbled my words as my parents were still studying a ticket and looking around.

"9 3/4 right?" He asked with a smile. Just then, a woman about average height but with the same auburn hair walked up. She was holding the hand of a girl who looked only a couple years younger than me.

"Yes! Do you know where that is?" I asked excitedly.

"I do, it's right through there." I felt my excitement fade as I saw he pointed towards the pillar.

"Surely you aren't serious." I laughed and my parents were now paying attention.

"I assure you he is." The woman said with a smile that the younger girl also held. "Hello dear, I'm Lana Finch and these are my children Harvey and Lucy."

"I'm Loren and these are my parents Marissa and William." I motioned to my parents who shook hands with Mrs. Finch and said hello.

"Loren, like the actress Sophia Loren?" She asked, I nodded with a small smile. Within a moment a older girl with that matching auburn hair and trolley walked up with another girl who had blonde hair, no relation I'm guessing. "This is my oldest child Bradley and her friend Farrah Sandler.

"So how do you get to 9 3/4?" My father asked.

"Bradley, will you and Farrah please show them?" Mrs. Finch asked her daughter.

"Absolutely!" She smiled brightly. "Farrah, I'l lgo first."

Bradley angled her trolley so it was directly facing the nine pillar. She took some fast strides and within a second she ran into the pillar and disappeared. The blonde girl, Farrah, did the exact same thing and disappeared as well.

"How in the world did they do that?" My mother asked with wide eyes.

"We just walk right on through, follow us." Mrs. Finch smiled warmly as she and Lucy stepped through the pillar, my parents soon did as well.

"Ready for your turn?" Harvey asked me. I nodded as I pushed my trolley forward, taking fast steps and when I got close I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw I was on a very busy platform. There were people and kids my age and older all over the place. Harvey suddenly appeared from behind me.

"Where do we go now?" I asked looking around.

"Follow me." He grinned at me. We started down the platform and I could see my parents and Harvey's family up ahead. It was very different here. There were people dressed differently and the kids were wearing robes much like the ones I had to get in a strange place. We finally approached everyone, Mrs. Finch was embracing her older daughter and Bradley then hugged her little sister.

"Well sweetheart, this goodbye until the holidays." My mother came up to me. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Have fun and be safe, okay? We love you." My dad hugged me next. Somehow, hugging my dad made me realize I wouldn't be seeing them for a few months. I fought back the tears as he released me.

"I'll miss you guys, I promise I will write when I can." I forced a smile. This was cool and all, but I was very nervous. Harvey tapped my shoulder once again.

"Hey, Loren, would you like to sit with me on the train?" He blushed a little when he asked.

"Yes! Of course!" I was very relieved, I didn't know anyone here.

We said our final goodbyes to everyone and we pulled our trunks along with us. Harvey had found an empty compartment and we claimed it as ours. We secured our trunks and I set my cat carrier next to me as I looked out the window searching for my parents. I spotted them talking with Harvey's mother.

"So I take it you are a muggle-born?" Harvey asked sitting across from me.

"A what-born?" I stared at him confused.

"Muggle-born, someone who comes from non-magical parents." He explained.

"Oh, I guess I am." I nodded. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm actually from a pure-blood family. Everyone on both sides of my family are magical."

"That must have been neat growing up." I smiled.

"It is, but mum always incorporated some muggle things in our lives. Mainly pop-culture." He nodded. I didn't know what else to say but luckily the door to our compartment opened up.

"Are there seats available in here?" A girl with short blonde hair asked.

"Yes, join us please." I smiled at her. I set my cat carrier on the ground between my feet, luckily my orange cat Ed was sleeping. He was rather lazy. While I was moving the carrier, Harvey moved and sat next to me as Clara sat across from us.

"I'm Clara by the way, Clara Chandler." She said in a friendly matter.

"Harvey Finch."

"I'm Loren Billadeaux." I said softly.

"Nice to meet you guys." She smiled and soon I felt the train start moving. I turned to the window and saw my parents. I waved to them and they were waving back at me. Harvey and Clara were waving back as well to their families. Eventually, we were out of sight and all I saw was green scenery. Now that there were really no other distractions, we got to talking and finding things out about each other.

From our conversations I learned that Clara is also a pure-blood. Her family is middle classed and she has two younger siblings Nick and Isabelle. Nich would be coming to Hogwarts (this magical school) in a few years and Isabelle will be coming when we are apparently leaving. Clara's family have apparently been to all sorts of different houses that we get sorted into. She says she has a lot of older relatives who belonged to Slytherin but she doesn't wish to be there. I also learned that Harvey's family has been in every house but Slytherin and pretty wealthy, his sister is currently in Gryffindor. His dad was a Gryffindor and his mother was a Hufflepuff. This was a lot of information to take in. Everything from their families, to houses, to the school in general. Harvey was able to explain points to me as his sister was a a fifth year as well prefect and filled him in. I was honestly excited and nervous all at once. I was wondering what house I would be in and everything.

When we arrived everything seemed to blend together. We were met by a man that was at least three times the size of my dad. We were put on these boats and were coming up to a brightly lit castle that was honestly breath taking. I was so excited I squeezed Harvey's hand in excitement but then quickly took my hand back in embarrassment. He just chuckled and took it back into his. Everything already seemed so breath taking and somehow that was all taken to a new level when we entered the castle. There huge arches and stone walls and torches everywhere. I didn't know what else could be anymore breath taking.

We were told to wait outside these tall doors by an older woman. When she reappeared she explained the sorting ceremony to us and led us into the room. There were four long tables with students in the same but different robes, I assumed they were house colors. I saw Bradley sitting with a red headed boy who seemed very friendly looking and they were laughing about something. I saw Farrah sitting at another table, they must be in different houses. I looked up at the ceiling and gasped. It looked like there was a night sky and with it was floating candlesticks that illuminated the room. I think I'll like this place.

We were standing in our group when they started calling up students by alphabetical order. I was nervous for this part and held onto Harvey's hand. I've only known him for a short time but I felt less nervous and afraid with him by my side.

"Allen, Macy." Was called up first. She was a tiny strawberry blonde haired girl, she sat on the stool for about two minutes when she was declared a Hufflepuff.

A few students were called up before me. There were Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws, but not a lot of Hufflepuffs.

"Billadeauz, Loren." I squeezed Harvey's hand and gave him a nervous look. He smiled at me encouraging me to step forward.

As I approached the stool the hat was placed on my head and it began to talk.

"Hmmm, a muggle-born. You have been quite brave leaving your family behind to come to a new world...very brave indeed...I see you are fiercely loyal to those who befriend you...maybe Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? But wait, you seem to be very certain when you want something. Not afraid. You could do well in Slytherin, become very successful...but you won't fit in there will you? Hmmm, I think I better place you in...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded and cheered loudly as I stepped down and walked over to the table where I was greeted with smiles and pats on the back from the older students. The Macy girl was sitting next to me and she smiled at me as well. We all sat and waited for the rest of the students, tables applauding here and there for their new house mates.

"Chandler, Clara." I watched as my new blonde friend walked up to get sorted. The hat was on her for maybe ten seconds.

"Ravenclaw!"

I watched as she walked to the table next to mine, she sat to where I could see her face and we smiled at each other. I knew she was happy not to be in Slytherin. I waited a while to hear Harvey's name called. It seemed to go on forever.

"Finch, Harvey."

I felt like it took the hat an eternity to decide where to put him but in the end I was relieved.

"Hufflepuff!"

I cheered and clapped my hands so loudly. I greeted him with a big smile and he sat across from me. Relief came over me as I realized I wouldn't be in this house alone, I had Harvey. I didn't pay great attention to the rest of the kids being called, I only noticed when a few joined our table and that was about it. The feast we had was amazing. Different kinds of food everywhere and the pastries were to die for. I also got to taste pumpkin juice which was quite tasty.

After our feast we were shown to our common rooms and our dormitories. Ours was down near the kitchens and underground, it was kind of cave like. When we were in our common room everything was very earthy and decorated in black and yellow- I wasn't a yellow fan but this made me one. Our prefects showed us all to our room and I was glad to see Macy was one of my roommates and Savannah- a girl with honey-wheat hair and tan skin. When our heads hit our pillows that night we all were knocked out.

Despite all my nerves, I was very excited for everything to come. New people and different classes. I already had a few friends here and hopefully I would make even more. I could tell this place would feel like home in no time.


	3. Booze and Trees

It was around two in the morning and we were all sprawled out on Harvey's back lawn staring up at the late night sky. We were all feeling pretty tipsy thanks to the drink we took from the guest house liquor cabinet. Harvey, Clara, the twins, and I had all decided to hang out tonight and have some fun before school started back up. It didn't start out with drinking, but Clara had the brilliant idea to play a drinking game or two and we eventually found ourselves out here on the soft earthy ground, staring up at the stars that looked like glitter.

"Hey, do you guys remember that one time when Loren put slugs in Freddie's pudding?" Clara asked, her giggles starting back up.

"Ha, your face Fred when you realized something was moving in your mouth!" Harvey laughed loudly with his eyes closed.

"Now, now. Let's not forget why she did it." Fred spoke up. "I had originally put them in her drink at dinner the day before."

"You're so lucky I looked down before I drank it Weasley." I warned, sitting up and smiled over at him.

"Yes, because we are all so scared of a 5'4 Hufflepuff." George teased.

"Oi, watch it. You haven't seen her real mean side." Clara warned them with a big smile on her face.

"Believe it or not fellas, Clara can be darker than all of us combined." Harvey added in. We all laughed at that since Clara was only 5'2 and top student. She is not scary unless you get on her bad side.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Clara sat up suddenly with pure excitement on her face. We all sighed.

"Another one?" George grinned.

"Yeah, I say we play hide and seek!" She said happily.

"I'm done for it." I smiled.

"So who's it?" Fred asked.

"Nose goes!" Harvey exclaimed and we all shot our finger to the tip of our noses.

"Looks like it's you this time Harv." I laughed.

"Fine, I'll give you guys one minute then I'll find you." He sighed. "Starting...now!"

We all got to our feet and took off running in different directions. I could feel my chocolate brown hair flowing behind me as I ran towards some of the trees. Harvey's family comes from wealth but they do not live in a mansion. It is still rather big compared to most of ours though, it's really like a mini-mansion. They live out near the country so we have some great hiding places like the trees, the garden, the small guest house, and so on.

I got near some trees that I was able to climb into and began making my way up to a strong sturdy branch. The fear of weird bugs or animals was not frightening at the time due to my adrenaline, and it was dark so I couldn't see anything too well. Once I was on the branch, I sat to where my converse couldn't be seen, they were navy so I wasn't too worried. What I should be worried about it how even though I dressed in a black tank top and dark denim shorts, my pale skin was practically glowing in the dark.

"Bloody hell!" Someone whispered below me. It sounded like one of the twins but I didn't know which. I tried to peer down the branches to try to get a glimpse when I leaned a little too far and almost fell. I gasped loudly and they looked up. It was Fred.

"Loren? How did-never mind. I'm joining you." He said and his lanky body began to climb up to where I was.

"Fred, you're going to give us away!" I whined as he sat next to me on the branch.

"Harvey just stopped counting and he went towards where George was." He whispered.

"Where is George hiding?" I asked curiously, they normally stayed together.

"I think somewhere behind the guest house." He scratched his head. "But I think I saw Clara go off near the same direction. You know what that means."

"Sick Fred!" I hissed at him. "She has dignity you know."

"Oh come one, like you wouldn't snog me right now if we wouldn't get caught." He smiled playfully as he scooted closer to me.

"No, I would not." I said sternly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly leaning in towards me, his eyes meeting mine. I could feel the heat coming off his body and his scent was one that made me want to curl into him. I started to lean in towards him slightly when he pulled away. "Gotcha."

I moved back away from him quickly. "Fred Weasley! You're bastard you know that?"

"I do." He smiled at me and wrapped his long arm around my shoulders. I let him keep it there, he was warm and I was getting chilly now.

We remained silent while we waited for one of the others to come along. After about thirty minutes Harvey finally stumble by. He really had a lot to drink tonight. I couldn't help but smile to myself as he looked around confused as to where I or Fred could be. He went near some bushes and rattled them but realized no one was there.

"Loren?" He called out. "Where are you?"

"He's really brilliant at this game isn't he?" Fred asked with a grin.

"He's drunk Fred, cut him some slack."

"Aw, defending your lover are you?" He wagged his brow.

I gave him a glare. "We are NOT lovers! He's my best friend!"

"Good, now I can have a chance with you."

"In your dreams Weasley." I laughed and scooted away from him, once his arm fell off of me I gave him a light shove causing him to fall from the tree. We weren't super high up or anything so he was fine.

After we argued if I was the winner or not since I pushed Fred, we all headed into the guest house. Clara was still rather tipsy as she held a very blissful looking smile, George and Fred were messing with each other. Harvey and I were busy finding blankets and pillows for all of us so we could make a sleep area in the living room. We were raiding one of the bedrooms when Harvey brought up the tree thing.

"So what were you two doing up there?" He asked as we took the blankets off the full sized bed.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him confused as I began to fold the blankets.

"Come on Ren, you know what I mean."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I remembered how he had leaned in and how I found my self actually wanting to kiss him.

"Nothing happened. We just sat there and I decided that I wanted to win." I shrugged and stacked the blankets. Harvey didn't know I was watching him, but I saw him smile to himself.

"Well all right then." He grabbed the rest of the pillows. "I think this is all of it."

When we came back down the stairs, Clara gave me a smile. She has it in her head that me and Harvey are going to shag one day. She's mental. We sat the blankets and pillows on the couches and everyone grabbed one of each then promptly found a spot on the floor. George in front of one of the couches, then Clara, then Harvey, me, and Fred. We were all squished together but at this point we didn't mind. It was almost dawn and we needed to sleep. I laid on my stomach and nestled my head in my folded arms and drifted of in no time.


End file.
